Marcus Davenport
Marcus is a new character to the Lab Rats series played by Mateus Ward. He acts like a friend, but is really trying to catch the Lab Rats. History He was first seen in S1E19, "Concert in a Can." He acts like a friend, an excellent guitar player and, after seeing Chase play his guitar, he suggests that he, Chase and Adam form a "gnarly" band. Leo is originally suspicious of him and after he snoops around and asks too many stupid questions, Marcus smashes his own guitar to frame Leo. Leo eventually proves himself innocent, but before he can tell the others, Marcus confesses and makes up a few excuses. After claiming to want to apologize to Leo, he instead threatens him that if Leo rats him out again, "he'll be toast." In S1E20, "Mission: Space," he wanders into the lab and puts in a security camera. In the end, he is revealed to be an evil spy and works for his dad who is Mr. Davenport's enemy. At the end of S2E01 "Speed Trapped," it is revealed that he is bionic and threatens Leo not to tell anyone or the whole world will know about Adam, Bree, and Chase and their bionic secret. Leo couldn't even risk their secret, even if it got Marcus. In S2E10, "Leo vs Evil," Marcus' lair is found by Leo, who secretly followed him with his phone. It seems to be a normal house, but has a hidden lair in the basement. Leo is then captured by Marcus and forced to fight a robot. Once the robot has Leo dangling, Marcus makes a deal with Leo and is outsmarted by him. In the end, Marcus' dad is revealed and is out to get Adam, Bree, and Chase. Worse, he is their real evil dad and Marcus is their evil bionic brother! No wonder why Mr. Davenport created Lab Rats in the first place in S1E1-2, or why his enemy is after them since S1E19 "Concert in a Can", Marcus was sent to spy on Lab Rats and forced Leo to never convince them about him or they will be taken away again and maybe worse: Destroy them forever. Personality Marcus may be seems kind, harmless and friendly, but he reveals himself to be a truly dark character, a ruthless, manipulative liar, who will not let Leo to interfere with his plans, and will stop at nothing to achieve his goals. Despite this he can create a believeable facade of being a friend. He only reveals his true personallity to Leo, as no one believes him. Leo seems to be the only one that can see his true self, this is most likely due to the fact Leo disliked him before he found out he was evil. Marcus has a complicated relationship with his "father". Powers and Abilities *'Laser Vision': In the episode Speed Trapped, it is reaveled that Marcus has green laser vision much like Adam's except his destroys things and Adam's laser vision melts things. Marcus's vision proves to be incredibly powerful, one single pulse was enough to destroy his giant robot. *'Molecular Kinesis': In the episode Leo vs. Evil it is revealed that Marcus has the same ability as Chase. *'Plasma Grenade': In season 2 episode 14 (Bionic Showdown), he uses a plasma grenade on Adam, Bree and Chase. Category:Bionic Category:Recurring Character Category:Villians Category:Characters Category:Recurring Cast Category:Recurring Appearances Category:Recurring Casts Category:Teens Category:Teen Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Cast